


不可言说三十题（10/30）

by Celiaqwq



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 龙獒 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiaqwq/pseuds/Celiaqwq





	不可言说三十题（10/30）

01、年龄差

张继科不知道马龙什么时候学来了这么多恶趣味。

“操……马龙你他妈的——慢点……”身后的撞击持续不断，张继科觉得自己连上半身都快麻木了。汹涌的快感连续不断，他咬住嘴唇，努力压抑住那些呻吟和喘息，却还是会有漏网之鱼。

“哥哥，叫给我听听，不好吗？”马龙的手掐着张继科的腰往自己的胯部上撞，咕叽咕叽的水声听了也让人害臊。

张继科没料到马龙会喊自己哥哥，羞耻和快感的双重作用下，他挺立已久的性器终于射了出来，精液全蹭到了床单上。

“操你妈的马龙我只比你大几个月！”

02、在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕

训练的时候总是会出一身汗的，在训练的间隙，马龙就会坐到挡板后，拿出备用的T恤换上继续训练。

直到有一天，眼尖的闫安看见了马龙肩膀上有个牙印，边缘还微微泛红，似乎是这几日的事情。

“哎，龙队，你这肩膀上怎么有个牙印啊？”闫安问。

马龙换衣服的动作停滞了一下，紧接着套上衣服抬头若无其事地回答：“狗咬的。”

“啊？”闫安一脸茫然，他还想问什么之际，马龙一个眼神就把他想说出口的话吓回去了，立刻拿起球拍准备练球。

的确是狗咬的，还是一只藏獒咬的。马龙一面叠着衣服，一面想着前几日张继科在床上临近高潮之际一口咬上他肩膀的模样，突然笑了。

闫安：……

总觉得有点不对劲但是又说不出来？

03、蒙眼

被张继科用领带蒙上眼睛其实马龙是拒绝的，没办法掌握主动权，任谁都看着亏。

但张继科喜欢，那就没办法了。

被剥夺了视觉，听觉和触觉就愈发清晰。马龙能听见张继科情动时的喘息声，也能感觉到他吻自己时乱动的舌尖。多么色情又可爱。

没有我来扩张，你会吗？他这么问。

“闭嘴……”张继科跨坐在马龙身上，三根手指在后穴里进出，他有些难耐地昂起头，手指进出的动作却并没有停下来。

他碰不到那个点，只有马龙才可以。

他抽出手指，顾不上自己只草草扩张了一会儿，扶着身下的性器就坐了下去。

“唔——”喉间发出一阵压抑的尖叫，张继科还没回过神就被身下的马龙一把掀翻了，而后者已经拽掉了眼睛上的领带。马龙将他一条腿扛在肩上，退出一半就又顶了回去。

“继科儿，玩够了，该我了。”

04、捆绑

这回马龙是真挺生气的。队里的人悄悄说。张继科封闭打得多大家也都知道，而这次为了比赛瞒着马龙又去打了一针，倒也算是情理之中。

可马龙不干了。

“龙……你放开好不好……我错了还不行吗……”

双手被牢牢地绑在身后，后穴里被塞上了一根按摩棒，此刻正抵着前列腺的位置震动，偏生性器又被马龙束住了根部，过多的快感就成了痛苦。张继科的腿在床上无力地蹬着，嘴里断断续续地说着认错的话。

“我可没听出来你在认错。”马龙坐在旁边的椅子上，一刻不停地看着张继科在床上无力挣扎的模样。他的裆部早已鼓起一团，被束缚在了棉质内裤之中。

“龙……龙哥……老公……我真的错了……”张继科被下身的快感折磨得连话语都带上了哭腔。

“好吧。”马龙爬上床，解开性器束缚的同时把按摩棒往深处推进了些。猝不及防的一次深顶让张继科哭泣着射了出来。

“原谅你了。”

05、射在任意一方的任意部位

有时候马龙会觉得，喝醉了的张继科也挺可爱的，让他做什么就做什么，就像现在。

“继科儿，把腿并紧了……”马龙侧躺着，一手扣紧张继科的腰，凑到他耳边低声呢喃。今天张继科跟着他们一群人出去喝得酩酊大醉，回来就被他拖上了床。

喝醉了的张继科意识已经不太清醒了，听见是马龙的声音，他只嘟囔了一声，依着马龙的话并拢了双腿。

然后马龙早已挺立了许久的性器顶入了他并拢的双腿之间。自里约回来以后他就被马龙摁住了去美黑的想法，现在腿根已经白回去了。

插入腿根中的性器突然开始动作，有时甚至能撞到他的囊袋。张继科的呼吸开始急促，身前的阴茎也挺立起来。他睁开迷蒙的双眼，费劲地回过头寻求马龙的吻。

直至马龙射在了腿根时他也射了出来，紧接着又因倦意闭上了双眼。

第二天起床时大腿内侧皮肤的刺痛和醉酒后的头痛可以先不提了，反正那一次张继科一个星期没让马龙进自己房间。

让你乘人之危，栽了吧。

06、不碰性器官就射

马龙总有一些小习惯是张继科所不能忍受但是又不得不屈服的。

例如在床上。

前列腺不断被体内的性器刺激令张继科很快有了临近高潮的感觉，却还是差那么一点点。这个体位他背对着马龙，而马龙此刻正掐着自己的腰往性器上撞。

他悄悄地伸出手靠近自己挺立已久的阴茎，意图通过抚慰而达到顶峰。

没成想马龙看出了他的小心思，一只手扣住了他那只试图伸向自己阴茎的手，扣在了床单上。同时身后撞击的动作愈发凶狠，几近要把他顶至床头处。

“马龙……让我射……”他开口哀求。

“今天你除了被我操射，其他想都不要想。”

最后，张继科咬着被子，在一声短促的呜咽中终于射了出来。

07、Dirty Talk

马龙在做狠了的时候常常回说出一些连自己都想不到的话来。

“你后面的小嘴一张一合的，是不是想让我进去啊？”马龙一面说着，一面伸出两根手指来插入后穴，搅动时还发出了咕叽咕叽的水声，“继科儿不乖，后面都这么多水了，快把我手给打湿了。”

“妈的……马龙你进不进来！”这些露骨的话落到张继科耳内听得他害臊，唯有提高了嗓音以期在声音上压倒马龙。

“说几句好听的我就进去。”马龙却并不着急，白皙的脸上只有一抹桃红出卖了他的想法，“你想要老公的什么？”

“……”张继科被马龙气得一时语塞，奈何后穴的瘙痒愈发明显，他有些无措地夹紧双腿却于事无补，唯有破罐子破摔，“想……想要老公的肉棒进来操我！马龙你他娘的到底来不来！”

“遵命，继科儿。”见得到了满意的答案，马龙终于抽出作乱的两根手指，换上了自己的性器。

08、水仙（Doppelganger）

张继科也不知道现在这种情况究竟算什么。

十年前的自己突然出现，两个人也不知道是怎的就滚上了床，在亲吻间隙他望向坐在一侧的马龙。

他看见马龙的嘴在无声的说着什么。

“继续。”

衣服在抚摸中被脱掉，张继科的手抚着另一个自己的脸，从他的瞳仁中望见了自己情动的模样。

两根挺立的性器一只手握住显然不是太够，马眼溢出的前列腺液沾湿了他的手让他险些握不住。张继科求助一般看向马龙，而后者会意，从背后伸手握住了两人的性器。

“我帮你？”马龙低声笑。

然后张继科就醒了，内裤一片滑腻，他有些赧然地捂住了脸。

……操。他低声骂。

这是马龙去比赛的第五天。

09、暴露/偷窥

说老实话，马龙不是有意冲进浴室的。

当时训练馆里除了他再没其他人，以至于他忘记了张继科也只比他早进浴室那么一点点。

然后他就听见了在水声之间模模糊糊的喘息声和呻吟声。但他依然认得出来，这是张继科的声音。

他屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地又移动了几步，直至他能刚好看见张继科在做什么。而后者似乎并没有意识到这里还有一个人，撸动阴茎的动作并没有停下来。

“龙……马龙……”

他看着张继科昂起头，嘴中还呢喃着自己的名字，最后一股白灼射了出来，随着水流消失在了下水道。

而马龙有些为难地发现，他硬了。

10、第一次

对于马龙和张继科而言，第一次并不算什么好的体验。那时他们都还只是血气方刚的小年轻，自从确认了关系以后却只停留在了拉拉小手亲亲嘴之类的层面，更进一步的两个人却始终没感实施。

当然最后还是来了一回，都是年轻人，情到浓时能忍住吗。

宿舍里没有专门的润滑液，马龙翻箱倒柜也只找到小半瓶之前给张继科按摩时留下来的精油，倒在手中以后便探向张继科的身后。

“继科儿你放松点儿……太紧了。”才探入一个指节马龙就进不去了，唯有一边亲吻着张继科一边揉弄着周围的穴肉，从而能再进入些。

“妈的你试试？”张继科也不好受，轻轻地咬了一口马龙的下唇。

待到马龙觉得差不多了，方才退出手指换成了阴茎。未经彻底扩张的后穴要吞入勃起的性器还是有些勉强。才刚进了一半马龙就卡住了，不上不下地吊着张继科也有些难受。两个人大眼瞪小眼一时间没了办法。

“马龙。”张继科低声喊了一句，“你进来，我不疼的。”

“可是——”马龙有些犹豫，他怕伤着张继科。

“进来就进来，哪儿这么多话！”张继科有些烦躁地扭扭腰，一只手搂住马龙，两个人之间的距离又拉近了些。

最后马龙完全进去时张继科还是忍不住发出了一声痛呼，而前者埋在他体内一时间还不敢动作。

“继科儿，我……我有点开心。”马龙突然笑了出来，额上还蒙着一层汗。

“笨蛋龙仔。”张继科没忍住笑了出来。

tbc.

下十题是昕博(*´▽｀*)


End file.
